The Real Folk Blues
by Midna Hytwilian
Summary: Midna thinks back on a year ago, which she has dubbed as Project: Twilight. Could she have lived in Ordon? Did she ruin everything? What is true sadness? What is true happiness? Songfic oneshot


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Told you guys to expect a songfic oneshot with The Real Folk Blues. It's perfect for TP-I'm looking at the lyrics and I just saw this one line that's like OMSK THAT'S THE SONG FOR TP! SO ANYWAY...here it is. The reviewer from "A Visit at Lon Lon Ranch" your badge is being worked on. ^_^

**Let's Play a Game: **Guess what the next fanfic I'm going to write after I finish this oneshot.

* * *

Midna stood on the balcony watching her people below walk by. Life had gone back to normal after a year from the events she deemed Project: Twilight. From the townsquare that had to be rebuilt she could hear music playing.

"I miss him."

It wasn't unusual for the Twilight Princess to randomly announce this aloud to herself. For a week she had been in her room crying until she realized she had a country to run and went back to her duties.

"Too much time has passed by to lament that we were deeply in love..." She sang softly to the music.

A child laughed from somewhere in the town while others wept from losing their supposed love. Women found men cheating, men found women cheating, couples broke-up, couples met, couples married, heartbreak was everywhere in the town even with the hope and love drifting in the air.

"The wind keeps blowing, while my heart cannot heal all the tears in it."

She thought back to the day when she had shattered that damned mirror. At the time it felt like the good idea but now it seemed entirely foolish. She didn't just shatter that mirror, she shattered their hearts and dreams.

"Watching tomorrow with one eye while keeping the other on yesterday."

Weren't the two on Snowhead Mountain when they realized they had something special? Or was that her mind coming up with false memories?

"If only I could peacefully sleep in the cradle of your love, again!"

A knock sounded on the door but she ignored it. She had told everyone to leave her alone today and she had thought they would do so. It was funny that at this exact spot on this exact day-and perhaps even this exact time-everything had started.

"Someone, cry for me with parched eyes..."

Another females voice sang from down below the balcony to the song, no doubt the original singer. "The real folk blues!" The voice moaned in agony.

"I only want to know what true sadness is! Sitting in muddy water isn't such a bad life...If it ends after the first time."

Could she have adapated to the life of a small town with goats and cuccos? A small town that held small annoying children and stupid townspeople? _If he was with me I could..._

"Despair filled with hope!"

"And this chance with a trap set!" The singer's voice moaned again.

"What's right or wrong?"

"It's like two sides of a coin..."

"How long must I live till I'm healed?"

Would she ever get over this? Was it possible? Her adivsors told her to forget about the past, about Zant and the light realm. They insisted that she choose a suitor soon and settle down. But no man would ever amount to what she could have had if she hadn't of destroyed it.

"The real folk blues!" The two voices moaned in pain together.

"I only want to know what true happiness is." Midna rested her head down on the railing of the balcony.

"All that glitters is not gold."

"The real folk blues!" They cried out.

"I only want to know what true sadness is!"

"Sitting in muddy water..."

"Isn't such a bad life."

"If it ends after the first time!"

The music began to quiet down until it faded all together and changed a happier light hearted tune. Midna watched the Twili singer kiss the guitarist and retreated back to her room. A knock sounded on the door again.

"Princess?" A distressed voice called out.

"I thought I told everyone not to bother me today!"

"Princess a man wishes to see you, he says it is urgent."

"Very well." There went her plans of reflecting on her past today.

The door opened and an all too familiar face greated her with a warm smile.

"Li-"

* * *

Midna woke up in her bed frowning at the fact that it had all been a dream. Today was the day where everything began. On this exact day a year ago she had been turned into an imp. She walked onto the balcony.

"The real folk blues!" A singer's voice moaned.

She glared at the sight of the singer and walked back into her room, shutting the balcony doors behind her and sat on her bed. "I know what true sadness is."

* * *

A/N I really liked my idea of having the singer involved too. You should listen to this song, it's gorgeous and when I read that comment about the coin I was like, "HOLY SHIT THIS WAS MADE FOR TP!" ^_^ So anyway while typing this up I thought, "Hey what if the singer was in the town singing along?" And yes the way the singer sings part of the song sounds like a moan of heartbreak. Or at least it does to me. (Cocks gun at your head) Review.

* * *


End file.
